Gundam 00: Age of Infinity
by ZGMF-X13A Providence
Summary: Despues de la batalla final de la Primera Temporada: Setsuna F. Seiei habia quedado solo y lastimado junto a su Gundam. Sin embargo ahi fue donde algo inesperado paso y el miembro de Celestial Being se encontro en un nuevo mundo sin pista de como regresar a casa. Sin embargo... Setsuna no se imagino tambien el tendria que lidiar con los sentimientos de varias chicas hacia el...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: La Estrella Fugaz Que Vio Ella.**

 **-Espacio Exterior, (Año 2308 A.D/Anno Domini)-**

En los humanos el pelear y declarar guerras los unos a los otros es algo normal que está en la naturaleza de todos.

Claro que había aquellos que no deseaban conflictos o guerras y estaban contentos con vivir en paz.

Pero también existían aquellos que disfrutaban de las guerras…

Y simplemente naciones o grupos de países que usaban las guerras como medio para mostrar sus poderes y superioridad.

Mientras todo eso continuase, la humanidad no podría unirse para el futuro y la chance de que ellos por si mismos pudiesen llegar a un acuerdo era francamente imposible.

Pero como estaban las cosas, nada cambiaria, la humanidad nunca podría abandonar las guerras por sí mismos y solo terminarían repitiendo una y otra vez los errores del pasado y finalmente exterminándose los unos a los otros.

Un ejemplo es esta época en la que nos encontramos ahora. En esta época donde los combustibles fósiles ya habían prácticamente desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y la humanidad ahora utilizaba energía solar.

Pero incluso algo como eso estaba destinado a traer conflicto, aun cuando fuese algo bueno.

Eso causo que aquellas naciones que dependían de los combustibles fósiles para subsistir cayesen en la pobreza, aquellos le dio inicio a unos 20 años de guerras, lo que se conoció como las 'Guerras Solares'.

Sin embargo, eso estaba cambiando en esta era después de las Guerras Solares.

En esta época en el Año 2308 una gran batalla en el espacio exterior se había dado entre dos poderes.

Uno de ellos era la Fuerza de las Naciones Unidas. Una armada unificada de los tres grandes bloques de poderes del mundo, esos bloques que conformaban esa formidable unión y fuerza militar eran:

 **-La Unión Europea Avanzada/Advanced European Union (AEU).** Un grupo cuyo centro de poder era Europa.

 **-La Liga de la Reforma Humana/Human Reform League (HRL).** Un grupo compuesto por Rusia, China y la India, los países del Sudeste Asiático, la Península Coreana Taiwán entre otros miembros.

 **-La Unión de Energía Solar y Naciones Libres/Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations (Union).** Que estaba compuesto por América del Norte y América del Sur, Japón y Australia.

Esos tres grupos eran los grandes bloques de poderes de esta época más sin embargo había hostilidades entre ellos.

Sin embargo fue en esa época, en el año 2307 en donde todo comenzó a cambiar.

De la nada un grupo apareció en esos tiempos donde se pensó que nada podría cambiar la forma en la que funcionaba la Tierra y que nada podía desafiar a los bloques de poder, salvo por ellos mismos.

Celestial Being se introdujo al mundo como un grupo que tenía la misión de acabar con las guerras.

Sea cual fuese el motivo: Política, religión, energía, territorio. Sin importar cual fuese la razón ellos irían a esas batallas y las terminarían.

No importaba si era un país, una organización o incluso una compañía. Si ellos apoyasen la guerra entonces eso los convertía en enemigos de Celestial Being.

Todo para crear un mundo sin guerras, aun cuando para hacerlo ellos debían pelear.

Al principio todo iba bien para Celestial Being. Ellos hacían sus misiones con los 4 Gundams que eran pilotados por los 4 **Gundams Meisters** que estaban determinados a detener las guerras por motivos personales.

Si bien los diferentes grupos lograron poner resistencia y en más que una ocasión lograron poner a los Meisters en situaciones difíciles, los Pilotos de los Gundams lograron salir adelante y derrotar a sus enemigos además de uno que otros eventos que sucedieron en los siguientes meses desde que Celestial Being anuncio su presencia al mundo.

Sin embargo eso solo funciono tan bien porque los tres bloques trabajaban de forma independiente uno del otro y querían derrotar a Celestial Being solo ellos.

Pero las numerosas derrotas hicieron que los bloques de poder decidiesen trabajar juntos en una gran operación para derrotar a Celestial Being y tomar para ellos el secreto que guardaban los Gundams.

En esa operación los tres poderes tendieron una trampa para Celestial Being, el campo de batalla fue el Desierto de Taklamakán que estaba ubicado en China.

Sin embargo Celestial Being sabía que esa era una trampa que había sido hecha para ellos, pero aun así a pesar de saber que podrían morir o ser capturados los Gundam Meisters aceptaron ir a esa batalla.

Esa dura batalla en contra de cientos de oponentes se extendió al punto de durar _**15 Horas**_ de continuo combate.

Sin embargo eso mostro una simple pero dolorosa realidad: Aun con tecnología y maquinas superiores, los Gundams Meisters de Celestial Being eran todavía seres humanos (Bueno… tres de los cuatro para ser más específicos…) y las horas de continua batalla sin descanso en contra de las fuerzas combinadas de esos tres poderes… les había pasado la cuenta.

Celestial Being estaba por sufrir una derrota y posiblemente la perdida de vida de sus Meisters y a la vez fracasando en la misión que Aeolia les había encomendado.

Pero… la suerte le había sonreído a los Meisters y ellos fueron salvados por usuarios de Gundams de los que ni siquiera Celestial Being sabía su existencia.

Aquellos eran llamados **Team Trinity,** un grupo conformado por tres hermanos llamados Nena Trinity, Michael Trinity y Johann Trinity, quienes poseían… sus propios Gundams, los Gundam Thrones.

Y lo más increíble era que esos Gundams también poseían GN Drives… o mejor dicho unas imitaciones que eran inferior a los originales pero aun así poderosa.

La aparición del Team Trinity había salvado la vida de los Meisters, sin embargo a pesar de decir tener la misma misión que Celestial Being, no hubo realmente mucha confianza hacia ellos debido a que ellos no estaban en el plan original de Aeolia.

Por esos factores por el momento Celestial Being decidió quedarse en espera hasta saber más de las intenciones del Team Trinity.

Sin embargo para la gente del mundo quienes no sabían de la verdad, los Gundam Thrones y el Team Trinity eran simplemente más miembros de Celestial Being… lo que eventualmente tendría repercusiones graves.

Ya que sin saberlo ni siquiera para ellos mismos, el propósito del Team Trinity no era ayudar al plan de Aeolia ni ser aliados de Celestial Being… sino que generar odio hacia Celestial Being.

Las operaciones del Team Trinity rápidamente mostraron ser diferentes a las hechas por Celestial Being, para comenzar ellos atacaban bases y fabricas militares en lugar de grupos u organizaciones que incitaban directamente al conflicto y a la guerra… y lo peor era que a diferencia de Celestial Being, al Team Trinity no le importaba la perdida de civiles inocentes al ser sus ataques unos de aniquilación total que dejaban a los lugares atacados completamente destruidos.

Incluso se escuchó de un ataque de ellos sobre una completamente inocente boda de una familia en España.

Pero esas acciones demostraron ser suficiente para dos de los Meisters, quienes decidieron que el Team Trinity era una fuente de conflictos y por lo tanto debía ser eliminada de acuerdo a los objetivos originales de Celestial Being. Ellos habían hechos actos de agresión en los que Celestial Being debía interferir.

Después de esa decisión se dio un combate entre los Gundams Exia y Virtue en contra de los Gundams Thrones.

En dicho combate los Meisters de Celestial Being dieron un combate de igual a igual en contra de los Gundams del Team Trinity, aun cuando fuese un combate de 2 contra 3.

De hecho los Gundam Meisters hubiesen salido victoriosos de no ser porque alguien interrumpió la conexión a Veda del piloto del Gundam Nadleeh que estaba por acabar con dos de los tres hermanos.

Los hermanos Trinity lograron escapar con sus vidas, sin embargo lo peor aún no había comenzado.

La AUE, Union y HRL estaban ya en sus rodillas debido a las múltiples derrotas sufridas a causa de Celestial Being y el Team Trinity, al punto en el que incluso pensaron anunciar la rendición.

Pero en lugar de eso la oportunidad de un contraataque apareció por las acciones de un traidor de Celestial Being llamado Laguna Harvey contacto a los tres poderes y les dio las imitaciones de los GN Drives de Celestial Being que usaba el Team Trinity, 30 GN Drives falsos junto con nuevos Mobile Suits.

Eso causo que con esas nuevas herramientas a su disposición los tres grupos unieron sus fuerzas militares bajo el nombre de la Fuerza de las Naciones Unidas y declarando el objetivo de eliminar de una vez por todas a Celestial Being.

Eventualmente después de en batallas consecutivas hacer que el Team Trinity tuviese que escapar para poder sobrevivir, las Fuerzas de las Naciones unidas atacaron al Ptolemaios.

Los Meisters pelearon para defender su nave pero imposiblemente sus Gundams se apagaron en pleno combate.

Pero gracias a que la estratega de Celestial Being, Sumeragi Lee Noriega estuvo pensando en esa posibilidad los Gundams pudieron cambiar a un modo que no les conectaba a Veda para poder moverse nuevamente.

Los Gundams pudieron retirarse pero aquella batalla daño gravemente al Gundam Dynames junto con su piloto, Lockon Stratos.

Celestial Being considero la posibilidad de la derrota ya que el mundo tenía suficiente poder como para derrotarlos.

Sin embargo uno de los pilotos creía firmemente que los Gundams debían eliminar guerras, no aumentarlas.

Fue durante ese tiempo que el Team Trinity había sido finalmente eliminado, quedando solo un sobreviviente y uno de los Gundam Thrones paso a manos de otro enemigo de Celestial Being.

Al descender a la tierra y tener una batalla contra un duro oponente, nuevamente en medio de eso la tragedia volvió a ocurrir.

Aeolia Schenberg, aquel que dio origen a todo esto había… sido asesinado.

Aeolia se encontraba dormido en animación suspendida, esperando ser despertado cuando el mundo que el soñaba hubiese llegado a ser formado.

Pero fue gracias a la ambición de la Familia Corner, una familia miembro de los observadores de Celestial Being quienes se aseguraron que el plan había sido cambiado para que ellos tuviesen el poder y además de ser los responsables por crear al Team Trinity, los Gundams Thrones y GN Drives Falsos.

El heredero de esa familia, Alejandro Corner fue quien le disparo varias veces a Aeolia, matándolo definitivamente.

Sin embargo uno nunca debió subestimar a un hombre que pudo crear grandes planes. Ya que Aeolia había preparado algo en caso de que un individuo maligno hubiese llegado hacia donde se encontraba el.

El Trans-Am System fue el resultado de ese evento, en donde los GN Drives le daban a los Gundams el poder de volverse rojos y moverse 3 veces más rápido de lo normal.

Sin embargo después de eso el Ptolemaios fue atacado por la Fuerza de las Naciones Unidas… y esta vez con consecuencias trágicas.

En esa batalla fue cuando Lockon Stratos… cuyo verdadero nombre era Neil Dylandy perdió su vida en contra de un maligno hombre conocido como Ali Al-Saachez, una persona que amaba las guerras y se auto describió como el 'peor tipo de ser humano'.

Un hombre cuyas acciones llevaron a una tragedia en la vida de Lockon que lo llevo a odiar las guerras (Más que nada el terrorismo) y a unirse a Celestial Being.

Quizás el hecho de haber herido uno de sus ojos antes de esa batalla hubiese sido un factor que llevo a su derrota, pero su muerte fue causada por su propia incapacidad de abandonar su odio e intentar un último ataque en contra de Ali Al-Saachez, aun cuando para hacerlo Lockon tuvo que abandonar su dañado Gundam.

Después de lamentar la pérdida de Lockon, Celestial Being tuvo que prepararse para el último combate, los enemigos estaban decididos en eliminar a Celestial Being.

Sin Dynames ni Lockon Stratos, Celestial Being se encontraba con un Gundam menos para la batalla que iba a venir en donde ese Gundam hubiese sido de gran ayuda y quizás las cosas hubiesen terminado mejores.

Y todos esos eventos culminaron en esta batalla final que vio la derrota de Celestial Being.

Aunque quizás 'derrota' no era el término mas adecuado ya que aquellos que atacaron a Celestial Being en esta batalla terminaron siendo derrotados.

La batalla en si termino en un empate. Pero aun así el Ptolemaios había sido destruido y los 4 Gundams estaban todos con diferentes niveles de daño.

Y en el caso del Gundam Kyrios… capturados por el enemigo (Y haber perdido partes de su cuerpo junto con un daño extensivo) aunque al menos el GN Drive logro salvarse de ser capturado por el enemigo.

Asique si bien la batalla termino en un empate, la Fuerza de las Naciones Unidas habían sido los ganadores finales siendo que como estaban ahora Celestial Being ya no podía pelear más debido a los extensivos daños y perdida de miembros.

Por lo que para ellos… esta era la derrota.

Sin embargo este no era el fin, y si bien los pilotos restantes de Celestial Being y habían sido quedado en mal estado y sus Gundams gravemente dañados… ellos todavía estaban con vida.

Y esta es la historia sobre uno de ellos en particular, sobre aquel piloto del Gundam Exia y un chico que a pesar de ser joven, demostró ser un piloto muy capaz y un temible oponente en combate de corto rango.

Uno de los Gundam Meisters que quedaban se encontraba flotando en el espacio dentro de su Gundam.

El nombre código de ese chico era: Setsuna F. Seiei.

Aunque ese nombre no era suyo de nacimiento, simplemente era un nombre que le fue dado por Celestial Being, para ese chico ese nombre era el suyo.

Más aún porque el tenia ciertos problemas con volver a usar su verdadero nombre… **Soran Ibrahim** era una persona que había muerto hace años de cierta forma, Setsuna F. Seiei es quien continuaba el camino de esa persona al tomar un nuevo nombre.

Ese chico había sobrevivido a esa gran batalla que había terminado en grandes pérdidas para Celestial Being… sin embargo a simple vista era claro el precio que tuvo que pagar para poder sobrevivir.

Su Gundam Exia había sido gravemente dañado y además había perdido su brazo derecho y su cabeza, y lo más importante era que en el pecho y la espalda del Gundam había un agujero que indicaba que había sido atravesado por algo, o para ser más específicos por una espada.

Ese último daño era quizás el más importante de todos ya que era en la sección del pecho donde se encontraba la cabina que contenía al piloto de los Gundams.

De haber ido un poco más hacia la derecha la vida de Setsuna hubiese terminado en ese instante pero por suerte no fue así aunque había ligeras marcas de quemadura en el lado derecho de su traje espacial.

E incluso dentro de su traje espacial se podía notar el daño ya que Setsuna estaba sangrando de su rostro.

Él era afortunado que el visor del casco espacial no se hubiese roto también, ya que con el pecho de su Gundam abierto, Setsuna hubiese sido expuesto al vacío del espacio y hubiese muerto al instante.

Pero igualmente, caer a la tierra con ese agujero en el pecho del Gundam sería un suicidio ya que la fricción mataría a Setsuna.

Bajar a la tierra también estaba fuera de consideración entonces…

Ahora la mejor opción para Setsuna seria descansar de sus heridas y esperar que sus enemigos no pudiesen localizarlo, entonces volver a encender su Exia y dirigirse a algún satélite para intentar repararlo lo suficiente como para poder regresar a la Tierra.

Si bien Setsuna no era un mecánico, el sabia lo suficiente de reparación como para hacer algo con los daños causados a su Exia. Pero eso que el haría no serían más que reparaciones rudimentarias que en realidad no ayudarían con el daño acumulado de esta batalla, por lo que de no ser cuidadoso en una batalla real el Exia podría terminar cayéndose en pedazos si este recibía mucho daño.

Pero en el fondo lo que se quería decir era que Setsuna F. Seiei y el Gundam Exia no habían sido acabados y aún continuaban con el poder de volver a ponerse de pie, dañados y solos, pero aun no muertos.

Sin embargo en este mundo eso iba a cambiar un poco, en este mundo un evento que nadie había predicho tomaría lugar… en este mundo el destino de Setsuna tomaría un ligero desvió.

Y esa nueva ruta comenzaría con algo tan simple como escuchar una voz.

" **Todavía no…"** Y aunque eso era imposible, Setsuna fue capaz de escuchar una voz, aun cuando su Gundam se encontraba flotando en el espacio con daño bastantes extensos en Exia, por lo tanto debido al daño en si las comunicaciones no deberían ser posibles…

Sin mencionar que el Ptolemaios ya había sido destruido, por lo que no era posible contactar al Exia aun si ese estuviese en un mejor estado.

Sin embargo, él podía reconocer esa voz al haberla escuchado con anterioridad en dos ocasiones.

La primera ocasión fue cuando la existencia de Celestial Being le fue anunciada al mundo y las intervenciones armadas de ellos dieron comienzo.

Y la segunda fue en aquella ocasión en donde Setsuna estuvo a punto de morir a manos de ese despreciable hombre llamado Ali Al-Sacheez… y aquella voz que el escuchaba ahora le revelo la existencia del poderoso Sistema Trans-Am, el cual desde ese momento había sido una ayuda invaluable para Setsuna en especial cuando le salvo la vida en ese encuentro.

Pero aun si el solo hubiese escuchado esa voz en la primera ocasión, Setsuna no era capaz de olvidar aquella voz.

Después de todo aquella voz le permitió al hombre que gracias a su plan de más de 200 años había sido el responsable de crear un propósito para Setsuna, quien no se arrepintió de formar parte de ese plan.

"Aeolia… Schenberg…" Dijo Setsuna, quien luchaba para evitar quedarse dormido a causa del cansancio y las heridas.

Pero aun así Setsuna sabía con certeza que esa voz le pertenecía a Aeolia.

¿Acaso era otro mensaje secreto que estaba supuesto a activarse en una determinada situación?

Esa era una posibilidad creíble considerando la situación y el estado en el que el Exia había terminado.

Pero en las pantallas de su cabina Setsuna no pudo ver nada.

Entonces… esto debía ser una simple alucinación auditiva.

" **A aquel piloto que lucho por el sueño que desee cumplir, sinceramente le agradezco por haber llegado hasta este punto,"** Y ahí Setsuna creyó que el tono de Aeolia por un momento sonó un poco más alegre.

' _¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Realmente es una alucinación?'_ Se preguntó mentalmente Setsuna, sabiendo que con el estado del Exia no era posible recibir algún tipo de mensaje, por lo que una alucinación era la respuesta más lógica.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan real aquella voz?

Setsuna realmente sentía que Aeolia estaba hablando con él, pero era imposible, realmente no podía ser ya que Aeolia Schenberg había fallecido.

" **El final todavía no ha llegado para ti, pero ahora lo que necesitas es una experiencia distinta para encontrar tu verdadero potencial,"** Pero como si para demostrar que esto era un momento efímero, la voz de Aeolia se comenzó a hacer gradualmente más distancia con cada palabra hablada.

Setsuna aun si hubiese tenido algo que responderle a esa 'voz' no lo hubiese hecho ya que Setsuna honestamente no encontraba suficiente fuerza para hablar, de hecho tan solo quedar despierto tomaba un considerable esfuerzo de su cansado cuerpo.

Pero él podía escuchar, al menos eso era lo que él podía hacer.

" **Asique por favor, sobrevive y no pierdas tu determinación… ya que tengo fe en ti como en el resto de la humanidad,"** Y ahí fue cuando Setsuna ya no pudo escuchar a Aeolia, siendo aquellas las últimas palabras de él que el Piloto del Gundam Exia volvería a escuchar de aquel que fue el responsable de la creación de Celestial Being.

Y cuando Setsuna dejo de escuchar esa voz, él pudo escuchar un sonido que realmente se hizo notar por lo próximo que era. Ese era un sonido que él conocía a la perfección y lo podría reconocer donde fuese.

' _¿El GN Drive de Exia se prendió por sí mismo?'_ Se preguntó mentalmente Setsuna, quien sabía que eso era algo que difícilmente podía pasar debido a los daños del Gundam. Si el GN Drive fuese encendido únicamente podía pasar si Setsuna lo prendía por sí mismo… y aun así se había prendido por sí solo.

El GN Drive del Exia, el horno solar que había sido apagado por Setsuna se había activado por si solo. Ese artefacto era básicamente todo para los objetivos y futuros de Celestial Being.

Mientras el GN Drive todavía continuase existiendo, incluso un Gundam que hubiese perdido todas sus articulaciones con excepción de un brazo podría continuar peleando.

El GN Drive lo era todo, mientras continuase existiendo el plan de Aeolia Schenberg y la misión de Celestial Being podria continuar aun si el Gundam en si fuese destruido o capturado, si el GN Drive no era destruido o capturado, todavía era posible seguir.

Y el GN Drive del Exia todavía estaba en buen estado, milagrosamente no sufrio daños ni con el ataque final de Graham Aker.

Naturalmente las GN Particles habían comenzado a salir cuando el GN Drive se había activado, pero como el GN Drive se encontraba en la espalda del Gundam, Setsuna no podía en si ver las partículas de color verde.

…O normalmente así debería ser.

El GN Drive entonces comenzó a cada segundo ir más y más deprisa, con eso haciendo que más partículas salieran de la espalda de Exia hasta el punto que incluso unas pocas de esas partículas pudieron ser vistas en frente del Gundam, Setsuna lo pudo ver por ese agujero que había en el torso de Exia.

Pero Setsuna no dijo nada… pues el ya había caído inconsciente justo antes de que las partículas comenzasen a aparecer en frente suyo.

Pero la aceleración del GN Drive había continuado hasta el punto que uno pensaría que se rompería, pero eso no paso.

En lugar de eso las partículas cubrieron totalmente al Exia, quien parecía ahora un capullo de luz verde en lugar de un poderoso y formidable Gundam.

Ese mismo 'capullo' comenzó a brillar con tal intensidad que uno habría tenido que aparatar la mirada para no ser cegado por esa luz…. Pero eso fue un momento efímero.

Y fue en ese lugar, en ese desolado campo de batalla en el espacio exterior en donde si un hubiese mirado hubiese visto como el color verde había brillado de manera intensa.

Un momento efímero que únicamente duro por unos pocos segundos… y cuando ese brillo de color verde se desvaneció…

Ya no había nada en ese lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba lo que quedaba del Exia.

El piloto del Gundam Exia y uno de los Gundam Meisters de Celestial Being… aquel chico cuyo verdadero nombre de Soran Ibrahim había sido dejado atrás para convertirse en Setsuna F. Seiei.

Ese chico y su amado Gundam Exia ya no estaban en este mundo.

Pero ambos no habían muerto, o mejor dicho Setsuna y Exia aún no podían morir en este punto ya que la misión de ellos todavía no había terminado. Si ambos hubiesen perecido en este lugar entones el futuro de este mundo tomaría un rumbo muy sombrío.

Ellos regresarían… aun cuando no había prueba de eso… ellos regresarían ya que Setsuna no permitiría que todo terminase ahí cuando todavía faltaban cosas por hacer.

Setsuna F. Seiei regresaría en 4 años para completar su destino. Pero cuatro años es un tiempo bastante largo.

Esta historia muestra lo que él estuvo haciendo durante ese lapso de tiempo… y los cambios que eso causaría para muchas personas… y para el mismo Soran Ibrahim.

 **-Mundo de Infinite Stratos, (Espacio Exterior)-**

Si uno tuviera que decir una certeza era… que no importa donde uno se encontrase, el espacio exterior era prácticamente idéntico sin importar el mundo.

En la sección del espacio en la que nos encontramos es una que esa en el área del Planeta Tierra.

Si hubiese una diferencia clara entre el Planeta Tierra de la era Anno Domini de donde se originaba Setsuna y el Planeta Tierra que estaba en frente de nosotros era que esa Tierra no poseía el Ascensor Orbital que rodeaba a la Tierra de la era Anno Domini.

En otras palabras lo que se podía confirmar con eso era que donde quiera que nos encontrábamos, la humanidad todavía no había llegado a un punto tecnológico tan avanzado o no usaba la energía solar al grado que el de la Tierra de la era Anno Domini.

Aunque la falta de Colonias Espaciales indicaba a que simplemente no era un mundo tan avanzado como el de donde provenían los Gundam. O al menos desde el punto de vista del avance espacial.

Claro que la única persona que pudo haber deducido eso mirando desde el espacio en estos momentos se encontraba dormida a causa de sus heridas y el cansancio.

Hablando de eso, si uno pudiese haber visto desde el espacio entonces una 'Estrella Fugaz' o 'Meteorito' de color verde que dejaba detrás de sí un rastro de partículas de color verde hubiese sido visto dirigiéndose a la tierra a toda velocidad.

Y detrás de ese meteorito, el 'rastro' que dejaba no era nada más ni nada menos que las GN Particles.

Normalmente algo como eso acercándose a la tierra a toda velocidad hubiese sido visto por algún satélite u organización que lidiase con el espacio.

Sin embargo por alguna misteriosa razón ese no era el caso, ni siquiera una persona que por casualidad mirase al cielo nocturno con un telescopio hubiese visto en la dirección donde esa estrella fugaz de color verde estaba acercándose a gran velocidad a la tierra.

Era como si la llegada de esa estrella fugaz hacia la Tierra era un evento que no podía ser visto por nadie y a la vez no ser detenido por nadie.

A veces cosas sin explicación o difíciles de creer ocurrían, quizás esta situación era una de esas.

Aquella estrella fugaz que se dirigía hacia la tierra no era originalmente de este mundo, pero aun así en contra de toda lógica está dirigiéndose a este mundo.

Pero en lugar de un meteorito, aquella estrella fugaz tenia dentro suyo a una máquina que nunca había sido vista en este mundo, pero que era realmente famosa y temida por sus enemigos en el mundo de origen de la máquina.

El Gundam Exia era esa estrella fugaz, su cuerpo aún estaba cubierto de GN Particles como cuando él se había ido de su mundo solo que ahora se dirigía hacia la tierra.

Si bien se había dicho que en el estado del Exia el entrar a la atmosfera terrestre mataría al piloto… por alguna razón pareciese que eso no fuese a pasar.

El Exia entro a la atmosfera y sorprendentemente paso sin ningún problema. Como si ese 'capullo' que se había formado alrededor del Exia y su piloto dentro del Gundam también sirviese como una protección en contra de la fricción que ocasionaría la entrada atmosférica.

Y por la dirección y velocidad en la que caía, se podía asegurar que el Exia caería en algún lugar de la costa oeste de Japón.

¿Por qué Japón de entre todos los lugares? ¿Por qué de entre todos los lugares del mundo fue ese lugar?

Quizás no había una respuesta clara o quizás solo se trataba de una simple coincidencia… o quizás de algo más profundo que estaba guiando Setsuna hacia ese lugar.

Fuese como fuese si alguien hubiese visto al cielo en ese momento… entonces una peculiar Estrella Fugaz pudiese haber sido vista.

 **-En una Playa de Japón-**

Al mismo tiempo que Setsuna se encontraba acercándose a la tierra en forma de estrella fugaz… cierta persona se encuentra caminando por si sola en una playa en una costa en una ciudad ubicada en el oeste de Japón.

Esa persona era una chica de unos 16 o 17 años de nacionalidad Japonesa.

A primera vista se podía decir con claridad que esa chica es una chica bastante atractiva. Esa chica poseía un largo cabello de color negro que estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo, esa chica además tenía una figura bastante atractiva y además se podía notar que ella era del tipo de chica que entrenaba su cuerpo.

Esa chica vestía un uniforme escolar de color blanco (Ósea el uniforme de la Academia…)

El nombre de esa chica era Houki Shinonono.

Y ahora mismo ella estaba aprovechando que no había nadie a estas horas (Era día de semana y además medianoche) en la playa para poder caminar con tranquilidad y calmar sus pensamientos sobre un predicamento que ella tendría que enfrentar muy pronto.

Dentro de poco Houki tendría que dejar esta ciudad para ir a la Academia IS. Aun cuando ella preferiría no ir a ese lugar… sin embargo ella a la vez sabía que no habían muchas opciones debido a quien era su hermana mayo, de alguna forma u otra Houki terminaría en la Academia.

Es por eso que ella decidió ponerse el uniforme para acostumbrarse a tenerlo puesto, además como a estas horas no había nadie en la playa ella no tendría problemas con alguien reconociendo el uniforme.

Lo mejor era simplemente asistir sin hacer mucho problema, pasar desapercibida en los años donde ella estaría en la Academia y después de eso…

Después de eso ella seria libre para buscar a cierta persona importante para ella.

Houki solo esperaba que para ese entonces esa persona no estuviese en una relación con nadie…

"…No, no debo pensar en eso," Susurro en voz baja Houki (Aun cuando ella era la única en la playa) quien negó levemente con la cabeza para hacerse problemas con esas ideas sobre cosas que ni siquiera ella sabía que eran reales.

Durante los años en los que ella estuvo separada de esa persona, Houki pudo distraerse practicando kendo para y yendo a la escuela, pero aun así era en momentos como estos en donde ella estaba sola sin nada que hacer en donde sus pensamientos sobre esa persona tendían a resurgir.

Sin embargo Houki no tenía idea de que esa simple caminata que había empezado solo por la necesidad de distraerse a sí misma de sus problemas se convertiría en algo mucho mayor.

El primer paso para eso fue el hecho de que para no pensar nuevamente en esa persona, Houki decidió mirar al cielo nocturno.

Ahí ella pudo ver algo que normalmente uno no vería en el cielo.

"Una estrella fugaz…" Murmuro Houki al haber visto por un breve momento en el cielo una estrella fugaz que había desaparecido tan rápido como había llegado.

Era realmente inusual llegar a ver una estrella fugaz, tanto que Houki no sabía si realmente ella había visto una con anterioridad.

Pero ella si había escuchado que uno estaba supuesto a pedirle un deseo a una estrella fugaz si uno llegaba a ver una, al menos eso recordaba ella haber escuchado.

Asique sin importarle mucho si eso era verdad o no, Houki únicamente miro hacia donde la estrella fugaz apareció y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse aún más para lo que ella iba a decir.

"Deseo volver a ver a Ichika…" Dijo ella aquello que ella deseaba más que nada.

Lo que Houki deseaba era volver a reunirse con su amigo de la infancia, un chico llamado Ichika Orimura. Aun cuando aquí y ahora ese nombre fuese prácticamente desconocido a escala mundial.

Después de todo ellos habían hecho una promesa antes de ser forzosamente separados por razones fuera del control de ambos… y a la vez esa razón le había provocado a Houki el resentimiento hacia cierta persona cuyas acciones resultaron directamente responsables de que ella e Ichika estuviesen en lugares separados.

A diferencia de muchas mujeres en este mundo, Houki Shinonono prefería este mundo antes de la existencia de los Infinite Stratos.

Ya que en ese mundo ella podía continuar estando con Ichika y practicando juntos el kendo, una vida un tanto simple comparada con ser capaz de usar un IS, sin embargo para ella eso era lo que era importante.

Fue por eso que ella le pidió un deseo a la 'Estrella Fugaz'. Aun cuando lógicamente hablando eso fuese solo una superstición.

Pero de haber tenido los ojos abiertos, Houki hubiese sido capaz de ver algo un tanto curioso que le hubiese mostrado que ella no le estaba exactamente pidiendo el deseo a una Estrella Fugaz. Sin embargo ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados para concentrarse más en su deseo con esperanzas de que se hiciese realidad.

En el cielo una esfera de color verde caía a gran velocidad dejando un 'rastro' de partículas detrás de sí.

Por cómo iba uno podría pensar que un gran impacto sería causado cuando toque el suelo. Pero como se ha dicho antes, la forma de actuar de las GN Particles y los eventos que estaban pasando ahora se salían de lo que uno podía considerar como normal o dentro de la lógica.

Antes de tocar el suelo la estrella fugaz se detuvo y suavemente toco el suelo de la arena a la que le daba el agua del mar.

Sin embargo eso no era el fin del 'capullo' formado por las GN Particles que además había cambiado de tamaño de Gundam a tamaño humano.

Como si el Gundam Exia en donde se encontraba Setsuna hubiese desaparecido en algún punto de su entrada a la atmosfera… dejando únicamente al piloto dentro del capullo que las partículas habían formado.

Sin embargo aun con haber tocado la tierra el capullo no se comenzó a desmoronar ni nada por el estilo, sino que desapareció de una forma mucho más llamativa. Aunque si eso no hubiese pasado quizás nadie hubiese notado hasta el día siguiente que había un chico inconsciente en la playa.

El capullo comenzó a brillar enormemente.

Fue tanto el brillo que Houki inmediatamente abrió los ojos únicamente para cerrarlos al instante para no tener que ver aquella luz de color verde.

Ese brillo si bien fue intenso solo se localizó en un punto de la playa. Por lo que a menos que uno estuviese cerca o mirando hacia la playa entonces no se notaría nada.

Sin embargo en lugar de durar mucho ese brillo intenso solo duro unos instantes para luego desaparecer.

Cuando eso paso Houki dejo de apartar la mirada y pudo miraren la dirección en donde se originó ese brillo.

Quizás era por la simple curiosidad humana pero en lugar de alejarse o llamar a las autoridades, Houki estaba curiosa sobre qué era lo que ocasiono ese brillo y sus instintos no le decían que había peligro ahí.

Y aun si fuese algo peligroso, Houki estaba lo suficientemente entrenada como para defenderse ella sola.

Pero al enfocar su mirada en donde se había originado aquel brillo, Houki pudo ver una cosa bastante inusual…

"¿Luciérnagas?" Dijo Houki al ver a la distancia pequeños puntos de color verde apareciendo y desapareciendo desde ese punto en la costa.

Desde la distancia las GN Particles podían parecer luciérnaga asique la confusión era algo normal.

Sin embargo como era inusual encontrar 'luciérnagas' en la costa, la curiosidad invadió a Houki y caminando normalmente ella se acercaba hacia donde se originaban esas luces… sin darse cuenta de que el hacerlo cambiaría el destino de ella.

Porque ella vio aquella estrella fugaz.

El simple hecho de haberlo hecho había irreversiblemente cambiado las cosas para ella, incluso el futuro para ella estaba cambiando en estos momentos.

Aunque igual, era quizás una coincidencia demasiado perfecta que Houki estuviese dando una caminata en la playa solo por el simple hecho de salir a caminar en la noche, y que el lugar y tiempo coincidiese hacia donde cierto Piloto de Gundam iba a caer.

Al final **La Estrella Fugaz Que Vio Ella** era quizás él lo que le indicaría el nuevo rumbo al destino de Houki Shinonono.

Lo que había comenzado como una inocente caminata de un instante para otro se había vuelto un preludio de grandes eventos.

Houki continuo caminando hacia adelante, simplemente pensando que esas luces eran un grupo de luciérnagas que por alguna razón se había juntado al borde de la playa. Sin embargo esa idea rápidamente comenzó a cambiar cuando ella comenzó a notar que había algo como una figura debajo de las luces.

Y de repente los pasos de Houki se hicieron cada vez más rápidos al notar más y más que esa figura parecía… la de una persona, naturalmente eso preocupo a la chica.

Pero en acercarse más ella finalmente vio que era lo que estaba debajo de esas luces…

"¿¡Un chico!?" Y ahora con más preocupación que algo más ella comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraba el inconsciente Setsuna F. Seiei por nada más que preocupación por una persona que ni siquiera ella conocía.

El encuentro se había dado, esos dos se habían encontrado y ya no había forma de escapar a lo que vendría.

Una nueva página en la historia de Soran Ibrahim… no, una nueva página en la historia de Setsuna F. Seiei estaba siendo escrita.

El joven Gundam Meister experimentaría cosas y emociones que él nunca habría esperado encontrar en la vida que le había escogido después de haber decidido pilotar a su Gundam.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Si, ahora mismo lo que inspira a mi musa es Gundam. Y pues mejor complacer a esa musa que no escribir nada.

Originalmente esto iba a ser una historia con Gundam Wing en donde Heero y los demás pilotos serían los enviados al mundo de IS… o nacidos en el mundo de IS e igual terminado de una forma u otra en la Academia y de ahí en más se movería una historia que tomaría como inspiración la ruta de Wing e igual como un poco de la trama de IS al involucrar a las Colonias.

Sin embargo después de pensarlo un poco, decidí usar a Gundam 00 como serie de crossover. Ya que para comenzar Setsuna también es un buen protagonista para este tipo de historias al ser un poderoso y estoico piloto que podría dar interesantes interacciones en esta historia.

Si bien pude haber hecho que ambas series compartiesen un mismo mundo…. Al final decidí que esta sería la mejor opción ya que sería problemático mantener el porqué los IS son tan especiales cuando los Mobile Suit son más grandes y pueden ser usados por cualquier persona.

Aquí más que nada es Setsuna y sus habilidades de piloto y experiencias en combate lo que lo hace un oponente muy poderoso.

Como verán no sé a dónde terminara esta historia o si siquiera será popular… bueno yo espero que si lo sea aun cuando Gundam no se ve muy popular en español.

Hice esta historia para que quizás con esto mi cerebro se ponga en forma de nuevo, ya que ando con un gran bloqueo de escritor y por eso no he escrito mucho últimamente, espero que con esta historia el bloqueo comience a desaparecer…

Lamentablemente para este prologo tuve que hacer una recapitulación bien básica de lo que fue la primera temporada de 00.

Si bien la recapitulación pudo ser más extensa y en más detalle, simplemente no era tan importante sino que era solo para hacer espacio y que la situación se entendiese un poco más.

Asique en el próximo capítulo la historia comenzara asique por favor espero que no les haya molestado como quedo esto.

En fin si les gusto por favor dejen reveiws y quizás la inspiración vuelva a mi :3


	2. El Nuevo Mundo en Donde el Esta

**Misión 01: El Nuevo Mundo en Donde el Esta**

 **-Playa en una costa de Japón-**

Houki Shinonono era el nombre de una chica que había salido a dar una caminata a la playa por la noche para despejar su cabeza de varias cosas debido a que ella pronto tendría que irse a una Academia que ella no quería ir… una Academia que tenía como base el uso de la máquina que su hermana había creado…

Y a la vez la máquina que causo que Houki y su amado amigo de la infancia tuviesen que separarse.

Como uno podía imaginarse ella en lo personal no la estaba pasando tan bien a causa de eso aun cuando años habían pasado ella no había olvidado a ese chico.

Pero lo que originalmente iba a ser solo una simple caminata… había terminado siendo algo más complicado.

Ya que ella tuvo un encuentro inesperado con un chico que ella nunca había visto antes… dicho chico estaba con un traje azul que cubría todo su cuerpo y en la espalda tenía una parte metálica y a su lado se encontraba un casco del mismo color del traje.

Ese chico se encontraba inconsciente (Ya que aunque fuese leve se podía notar que él estaba respirando) en un lugar muy peligroso ya que si él seguía así podría ahogarse.

Por lo que...

En menos de diez segundos ella había llegado a donde se encontraba el inconsciente Setsuna F. Seiei, mostrando que Houki era una chica con un cuerpo fuerte y rápido.

Al llegar al lado de donde se encontraba ese chico, Houki pudo tener una mejor vista de cómo lucia esa persona que al menos estaba viva al ver como su pecho se movía en los típicos movimientos de respiración.

Ese chico para comenzar claramente no era japonés, eso se podía notar por su color de piel y sus características faciales. Pero al menos ella pudo notar que el probablemente tenía la misma edad que ella.

Sin embargo ese chico se veía atractivo, incluso ella tuvo que admitir eso en alguna parte de su mente.

Sin embargo lo raro de ese chico era… ese traje que el lleva puesto.

Si Houki tuviese que describirlo sería como una especie de traje de piloto que uno vería en una serie de anime de pilotear robots gigante o algo así… aunque la parte con rastros de quemadura en ese traje era inquietante.

Pero el detalle de que si ese chico debería llevar un casco fue rápidamente olvidado por un simple detalle que Houki pudo notar después de finalmente poder ver de cerca el la frente de ese chico.

Ese chico se encontraba lastimado.

Debido a que el rostro de ese chico había entrado en contacto con el agua del mar la sangre que había terminado en su cara desde las heridas de su frente había terminado siendo lavada por el agua.

Pero las heridas en su frente aun existían, solo que no escurría sangre de ellas, terminando como simples marcas rojizas en la frente de ese chico.

De hecho, Houki quedo tan impresionada al ver a ese chico inconsciente al borde de la playa que ella no se dio cuenta de que esas luces que parecían luciérnagas y que la guiaron aquí en primer lugar se habían ido.

En fin, al ver esas heridas. Houki se preocupó más por ese chico ya que él podía estar en un peligro aún más grave del que ella había pensado. Y si bien alguna otra persona hubiese simplemente abandonado a ese chico diciendo que no era su problema… Houki simplemente no se sentía capaz de hacer eso.

' _¡Primero tengo que sacarlo de ahí!'_ Fue la decisión mental a la que llego Houki sobre qué hacer primero.

Asique con bastante cuidado ella agarro del torso a Setsuna y lo arrastro unos pasos lejos del agua.

Paso seguido ella saco su celular para llamar de inmediato a una ambulancia.

"A ver, si no me equivoco para llegar aquí la ambulancia…" Se dijo a si misma Houki mientras se preparaba para marcar el número.

Sin embargo Houki no hablo en voz baja debido a que creía que ese chico estaba inconsciente.

Ya que aun cuando ella creía que él no podía… había cierta persona que pudo escuchar su voz.

Los dedos de Setsuna comenzaron a moverse lentamente, señalizando una recuperación del conocimiento. Una recuperación muy leve que dejaba mucho que desear pero al menos le daría una oportunidad a Setsuna de entender su situación.

Aquí se podía mostrar en parte lo lejos que estaba Setsuna de ser una persona común y corriente. Su entrenamiento desde una temprana edad le había ayudado a soportar de mejor manera todo el daño y experiencias que habían pasado… aunque aún con eso lo cierto era que con su cuerpo en ese estado el no estaría yéndose muy lejos de esa playa.

Pero al menos si fue capaz de abrir sus ojos y nada más, ninguna clase de movimiento que alertase a Houki de que él había despertado.

"…" Ningún sonido salía de la boca de Setsuna tampoco.

Para el Miembro de Celestial Being siquiera distinguir sus alrededores era una tarea muy complicada, pero si uno tomaba en cuenta cuanto tuvo que luchar y lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte entonces su estado actual era muy entendible.

Aun así Setsuna era mucho más durable que el promedio, y por eso fue capaz de siquiera recobrar una mínima parte de su consciencia en primer lugar.

Lo que sus ojos eran capaces de ver no era más que imágenes borrosas del cielo y las estrellas al punto que uno no sería capaz de identificarlos como 'cielo y estrellas'. Sin embargo Setsuna no era cualquiera y el sí pudo identificar un cielo nocturno.

Y además de su vista él podía escuchar con una claridad moderada, lo suficiente como para reconocer a una voz perteneciente a una mujer hablando y el idioma en la que esa voz hablaba.

' _Japonés...'_ Pudo reconocer Setsuna el idioma en el que esa voz femenina había hablado.

Y el saber que había alguien más con él en lugar de estar solo… el cuerpo de Setsuna intento todavía más ganar un poco más de control para distinguir sus alrededores ya que si realmente había alguien cerca suyo… entonces eso podría ser un problema.

Únicamente ese podría ser el caso si él estaba en el planeta tierra ya que él podía distinguir el cielo nocturno y que además él podía respirar sin problemas aun sin su casco, cosa que sería imposible en el espacio.

…solo un instante al darse cuenta de esa verdad envió una señal de advertencia al cerebro de Setsuna.

' _¿¡Estoy en la Tierra!?'_ Súbitamente aun con su estado confundido, aquella realización logro despejar la mente de Setsuna y de despertarlo de su estado semi-inconsciente.

Simplemente por las peligrosas implicaciones que significaba su presencia en la Tierra… cuando su último recuerdo era estar en el espacio exterior dentro de su Gundam.

Ya viendo mejor donde se encontraba, Setsuna giro levemente la cabeza para ver quien estaba junto a el(Como él no se encontraba en un lugar bajo techo o rodeado de soldados Setsuna supo que su situación no era la peor de todas) y finalmente vio la persona de la que él pudo escuchar la voz.

Se trataba de una chica nacionalidad japonesa. Una chica que en si era atractiva y que vestía lo que era claramente un uniforme escolar.

Sin embargo eso de ser 'atractiva' en si era algo que Setsuna no había notado debido a que él no estaba interesado en ese tipo de cosas.

Actuando lo más rápido que su cansado cuerpo se lo permitía, Setsuna dio un salto con el cual él se puso de pie y muy alerta miro a esa chica que tenía un celular en su mano.

Esa acción provoco que Houki se detuviese en lo que ella estaba haciendo y que mirase a Setsuna.

"¡Se despertó!" Dijo en sorpresa Houki al ver que Setsuna estaba ahora de pie y se encontraba mirándola.

De hecho Setsuna se había hecho notar a Houki en tal momento preciso ya que ella estaba a punto de pulsar el botón que la comunicaría con el hospital que enviaría la ambulancia.

Si bien él todavía tenía que confirmar los detalles, Setsuna pudo entender el tipo de situación en la que él estaba… y que esa chica era muy probablemente una inocente civil que lo había encontrado por casualidad.

Si ella hablaba japonés entonces este territorio era de la UNION. Realmente un mal lugar para encontrarse después de la batalla.

Pero peor hubiese sido encontrarse aquí y no poder comunicarse ya que al poder comunicarse Setsuna era capaz de crear una oportunidad para evitar captura.

Afortunadamente Setsuna era capaz de hablar varios lenguajes, siendo japonés uno de esos lenguajes, si no entonces hubiese sido complicado para Setsuna el vivir en Japón durante el tiempo que fue vecino de Saji Crossroad.

Al darse cuenta la situación en la que él estaba, Setsuna F. Seiei solo pudo reaccionar de una manera antes la persona que lo había encontrado al parecer por pura casualidad.

"¿¡Me viste!?" Pregunto Setsuna con un tono y estado de ánimo que no era para nada común en él ya que usualmente el Piloto del Exia era una persona más estoica.

Sin embargo él sabía que el ser descubierto por alguien más en estos momentos podría ser muy peligroso.

El mundo (Mas bien dicho el mundo de la era Anno Domini) estaba totalmente enfocado en acabar con Celestial Being.

Siendo dicho eso, Setsuna sabía muy bien lo critica que era su situación si sus enemigos lograsen localizarlo en este lugar, había cosas mucho peor que una ejecución directa en su caso.

Pero aun con eso había una cosa que Setsuna ponía más importancia sobre su propio bienestar personal.

' _¡Si estoy fuera de mi Gundam entonces este podría ser capturado!'_ En si ese pensamiento daba forma a la prioridad que tenía Setsuna en una situación crítica como esta… aunque el solo tomaba esa posición por el simple hecho de creer que todavía estaba en la era Anno Domini.

Houki por su parte vio preocupada como ese chico estaba claramente confundido y actuando de forma muy precipitada.

Ella no sabía si él estaba muy lastimado, sin embargo su actitud era preocupante… por lo mismo ella hizo algo que pensó que lo ayudaría a calmarse.

"¡Cálmate! ¡Llamare a una ambulancia!" Dijo en voz alta Houki, esperando que esas palabras pudiesen calmar a ese chico que claramente para ella estaba nervioso y confundido.

Ella pensaba erróneamente que ese chico debía ser una persona común y corriente que había tenido algún accidente y ahora estaba desorientado.

Pero tristemente ella había interpretado muy mal la razón de porque ese chico actuaba de esa forma… aunque a la vez Houki no tenía ni la más mínima forma de saber las circunstancias detrás de ese chico.

Al oír claramente la palabra 'Ambulancia', Setsuna se congelo completamente por un instante para luego enfocarse nuevamente en Houki.

Pero ahora su actitud había cambiado en forma radical ya que si bien antes Setsuna se estaba hiperventilando por la situación, ahora él había logrado calmarse o mejor dicho controlar sus emociones.

Setsuna solo pudo decir unas palabras en ese estado antes de que Houki comenzase la llamada.

"No ambulancias…" Dijo con mucho esfuerzo Setsuna, uno debía considerar que era milagroso que el todavía pudiese continuar despierto con todo lo que le había pasado.

Los Gundam Meisters son personas increíbles y muy determinadas después de todo, aunque incluso ellos tenían sus límites… como por ejemplo que en más de unos minutos el cuerpo de Setsuna forzosamente colapsaría.

Pero si al menos él lograba evitar un hospital entonces la posibilidad de que alguno de sus enemigos no le encontrase aumentaba solo un poco.

Aun así eso dependía de que si él podía convencer a esa chica de no pedir ayuda, por lo que todo dependía si ella aceptaba o no aceptaba… y aun así no había certeza de que ella no llamase a una ambulancia cuando él estuviese dormido aun si ella decía que no llamaría a nadie.

Asique uno podía claramente imaginar que Setsuna detestaba tener que poner su vida en las manos de una persona común y corriente que no tenía nada que ver con su situación.

Pero considerando todo, poner su confianza en esa chica era la mejor alternativa que él podía esperar en su situación. Al menos hasta que el pudiese entender de mejor forma su situación y el hecho de que él no se encontraba en su mundo por lo que no existía al peligro de ser capturado si se lo llevaban a un hospital.

Al final, todo dependía de la respuesta de una sola persona.

Houki no estaba muy segura sobre qué hacer al no haber estado en este tipo de situación.

Sin embargo ese tono de voz de ese chico… era uno que le llego al corazón a Houki debido a lo sincero de las palabras de ese chico.

Ella no sabía sus circunstancias y porque él no quería ir en una ambulancia… pero si realmente él le estaba pidiendo a ella ese favor de tal forma…

"…De acuerdo, prometo que no llamare a nadie" Y finalmente Houki acepto la petición desesperada de ese chico, aun cuando normalmente ella hubiese preferido llamar a la ambulancia como lo haría cualquier persona en esa situación.

"…Te lo agradezco…" Fue lo que Setsuna pudo decir antes de que finalmente la fuerza que le quedaba le había dejado el cuerpo.

El piloto termino nuevamente en el húmedo suelo de la arena del borde costero y sus ojos se habían cerrado, indicando que el ya no estaba despierto y no lo estaría durante un tiempo más largo de lo habitual.

Houki solo pudo mirar con incredulidad como ese chico simplemente volvió a un sueño profundo a pesar de hace pocos segundos esta fervientemente negándose a que ella llamase ayuda.

Realmente ese chico no estaba en buen estado… pero a la vez ella ya había hecho una promesa.

Asique al final, aquella chica conocida como Houki Shinonono no pudo evitar decir unas palabras que realmente mostraban como ella se sentía sobre esta situación.

"¿Cómo terminaron así las cosas?" No pudo evitar el hacerse a sí misma aquella pregunta mientras miro al cielo nocturno, más específicamente a la luna que se veía hermosa esa noche.

Lo que originalmente iba a ser una simple caminata para despejar su mente había terminado siendo un evento en donde ella encontró a un chico inconsciente en la costa… y ahora ella estaría llevándose a ese chico a su casa.

Pero aun así… ella le había prometido a ese chico el no llamar a una ambulancia, y Houki estaba planeando cumplir esa promesa al menos, después de todo ella no era del tipo de chica que rompiese una promesa.

Aun así una parte de ella se preguntó a si misma… a donde terminaría llevando este encuentro.

Con eso pensamientos, Houki Shinonono uso su hombro derecho para poder llevar a su casa a ese misterioso chico para poder meterlo a una cama, gracias al entrenamiento físico que ella hacia diligentemente su cuerpo era más fuerte que el de una chica normal y por eso el llevar a una persona no era tan difícil para ella, aunque aun así requería de un poco de esfuerzo.

 **-Al Día Siguiente, (Casa de Houki Shinonono)-**

Los rayos del sol brillan con intensidad por la ventana de esa habitación que usualmente estaba vacía pero donde ahora dormía una persona que había sido encontrada en la playa.

Esta habitación era una que se usaba para los invitados, dicha habitación realmente no había tenido mucho uso desde que la familia de Houki se había cambiado a esa casa.

Sin embargo inesperadamente esa habitación que usualmente estaba vacía había recibido a una persona para que pudiese dormir ahí.

Una persona que si bien se veía como cualquier otra en realidad era un chico muy especial. Un chico que venía de un futuro distante en otro mundo… un chico que piloteaba un robot gigante y que peleo duramente para un mundo sin guerras.

Las ropas que el usaba eran sus ropas usuales que estaban debajo de su traje de piloto el cual ya no estaba en su cuerpo.

Los ojos de ese chico comenzaron a abrirse señalizando que él había despertado.

Ahora a diferencia de muchos que despertarían con pánico luego de despertar en un lugar desconocido… Setsuna no era de ellos al saber mantener su compostura y además el recordaba lo que ocurrió antes de quedarse despertado luego de despertar brevemente.

"Por lo visto ella me escucho y no me llevo al hospital," Murmuro Setsuna al ver a sus alrededores, él se encontraba en una habitación que era perfectamente normal y no tenía nada de equipo médico. Con solo eso las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que él esperaba.

Setsuna sabía que las posibilidades de que una persona aceptase las palabras de alguien en su situación y estado alterado era algo bastante complicado. En otras palabras él tuvo mucha suerte de que esa chica haya decidido escucharlo.

"…Debería darle las gracias a ella," Murmuro a sí mismo el Piloto del Exia.

Setsuna F. Seiei era un chico que a pesar de todo sabia cuando dar las gracias a alguien más.

Sin embargo al parecer el deseo de darle las gracias a esa chica se convertiría en algo real muy pronto… siendo que en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Por instinto inmediatamente Setsuna se fijó en aquella puerta y se preparó para moverse en cualquier momento si quien entraba era una persona con un arma.

Sin embargo dicha precaución se desvaneció cuando Setsuna vio de quien se trataba.

Era la chica que conoció ayer en aquella playa. Sin embargo ahora que la situación era menos tensa que ayer fue que Setsuna pudo observarla mejor.

El largo cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo se veía hermoso.

Francamente cualquiera diría que esa chica era extremadamente atractiva, sin embargo Setsuna no era de esas personas. El reconocía que esa chica poseía una belleza considerable pero cosas como esas eran algo sin importancia para un chico como él.

Para el algo como 'romance' era una cosa innecesaria que únicamente lo distraería de sus objetivos.

Esa chica ahora estaba vistiendo ropas normales a diferencia del uniforme escolar que él había recordado ver ayer.

Una camisa de color azul y una falda corta de color negro.

Otra cosa a notar aquí era que ella llevaba consigo un plato de comida junto con un vaso de agua en una bandeja. Puede que ella no fuese la mejor cuando se trataba de cocinar, pero al menos ella podía hacer comida decente ya que al vivir ella sola eso se convirtió en una necesidad.

Aunque al notar que ese chico no era japonés ella pensó que usar palillos podría ser difícil por lo que ella decidió poner una cuchara en lugar de los palillos.

"Veo que finalmente despertaste" Finalmente fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

"…Así es" Y al final Setsuna decidió responder.

Puede que al aun no tuviese las cosas muy claras de como el siquiera llego a la Tierra después de esa batalla… sin embargo lo que si sabía era que esa chica lo había ayudado y que gracias a eso él no había sido capturado.

Sin embargo él todavía tenía demasiadas preguntas para hacer… y la más importante de todas era sobre que le había ocurrido a su Gundam Exia. Como Setsuna se despertó brevemente en la playa donde conoció a esa chica cabía la posibilidad de que su Exia estuviese en el fondo del mar… esa sin duda sería una mucho mejor opción a que fuese capturado.

Y ya que esa chica estaba aquí, él podía intentar encontrar respuestas.

Aunque de parte de esa chica… ella también deseaba encontrar respuestas a la confusa situación en la que los dos se conocieron.

Esa era la razón más grande por la cual le había traído la comida.

Si bien ella ni siquiera conocía a ese chico… Houki Shinonono continuaba siendo una chica con un buen corazón. Ella pensó que él podría tener hambre después de terminar de alguna forma en esa playa y dormir por toda una noche hasta la una de la tarde.

Además, no hay mejor forma de poner un buen ambiente de conversación que con una buena comida.

"Antes de nada se me ocurrió que podrías estar hambriento," Dijo ella quien le dejo la bandeja con comida a Setsuna en su regazo.

Normalmente Setsuna hubiese mirado con desconfianza la comida que una total desconocida le hubiese dado por precaución en caso de que estuviese envenado… sin embargo como esa chica pudo haberle hecho cualquier cosa mientras dormía indefenso, Setsuna decidió que era seguro comer, por lo que el tomo los cubiertos y tomo un bocado de aquella comida.

Cuando el Provo esa comida… fue cuando Setsuna se dio cuenta de cuan hambriento estaba el en primer lugar.

Si uno lo pensaba era normal que el Piloto del Exia estuviese hambriento si uno consideraba todo lo que él había hecho últimamente. En especial la parte de esa última batalla que termino casi costándole la vida a Setsuna y dañando mucho a todo Celestial Being.

Quizás por eso esta comida sabia mejor de lo normal.

Con eso en mente Setsuna tomo la cuchara y comenzó a comer mientras Houki lo miraba en silencio para esperar su explicación de porqué el término en esa playa, pero eso sería después de que él hubiese comido.

Además ella quería saber lo que alguien más pensaría sobre su comida debido a un motivo en particular.

Y para Setsuna… esa comida no era mala… era deliciosa, pero no era realmente sobresaliente.

Aunque claro para Setsuna eso era lo de menos, con solo tener comida él estaba satisfecho. Al final se terminó esa comida en siete minutos mientras Houki miro en silencio aunque ella noto que ese chico realmente debió tener hambre.

"Gracias," Finalmente Setsuna decidió darle las gracias a ellas en este momento, "Gracias por haberme ayudado y por la comida, estuvo buena," Aun si su tono de voz seguía siendo su usual tono serio, al menos el sentimiento de agradecimiento era genuino.

Houki por su parte dio una sonrisa mientras recogió la bandeja con la que ella había dejado la comida de Setsuna.

El tener a alguien más apreciando la comida que ella hizo… realmente se sentía bien.

' _Quizás algún día Ichika podría darme cumplidos por mi comida…'_ Pensó ella con felicidad al imaginar tal escenario con su amigo de la infancia.

Aun ahora ese amigo de la infancia seguía estando presente en la mente y corazón de Houki, puede que ella no pensase en el todos los días sin embargo él era un pensamiento constante, especialmente con el deseo de volver a verlo.

Mientras ella estaba con sus pensamientos sobre su amigo de la infancia, Setsuna se terminó la comida que ella le había preparado, él había comido un tanto rápido debido a que el hambre realmente grande.

"Disculpa," Sin embargo fue la voz de Setsuna la que trajo de regreso a Houki desde sus pensamientos.

"Todavía no se tu nombre," Con eso Setsuna hizo que Houki recordase ese pequeño detalle… que ella todavía no se había presentado.

"Perdón por olvidar presentarme. Mi nombre es Shinonono Houki," Se introdujo ella usando su apellido primero y después su nombre, como normalmente se hacía en Japón.

Como Setsuna había vivido ahí por un tiempo él sabía que ese era el caso y que el nombre de esa chica era Houki.

"Mi nombre es Kamal Majirif," Mintió Setsuna al usar un nombre falso que había usado con anterioridad y que serviría para situaciones como esta, "Es un placer conocerte, Shinonono-san," Continuo él.

Si bien Setsuna nunca fue un gran hablador o alguien que hablase mucho en general, esta situación requería que le hablase un poco más.

Houki miro a Setsuna con un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos por esa respuesta, al parecer 'Kamal' era un chico que sabía de las costumbres de Japón. Aun así ella no podía distraerse ahora ya que Houki tenía algo que ella deseaba saber.

Si bien Setsuna no era la persona más ´socialmente experta' de todas, él todavía había sido entrenado en Celestial Being para aprender a usar una identidad falsa en casos donde él debía cumplir sus misiones sin su Gundam o en una situación en donde él se viese forzado a asumir una identidad falsa.

Y esta situación donde el necesitaba inventar una identidad falsa era precisamente donde ese entrenamiento había dado sus frutos.

Y lo otro bueno era que él podía hablar un buen japonés, lo que se demostró cuando él tuvo que ser vecino de Saji Crossroad, por lo que con su buen dominio del idioma seria menos posible que la gente pensase sobre el como un inmigrante ilegal al no tener un acento muy notable o hablar un japonés no muy fluido.

"Muy bien, Majirif-san," Asintió Houki, "¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo en la playa?" Le pregunto ella sin nada de hostilidad en su tono de voz, únicamente curiosidad por saber cómo había terminado en esa situación.

Houki había tenido tiempo para prepararse mentalmente para hacerle preguntas a Setsuna mientras este dormía, con una noche entera para pensar en que preguntarle ella se sentía lista… pero solo en caso de que fuese peligroso, Houki tenía su espada de kendo justo detrás de la puerta por la que ella había entrado.

A decir verdad ella no confiaba del todo en ese chico, en gran parte eso se debe a su insistencia de no ir a un hospital aun cuando él estaba herido y la forma en la que el comunico esas palabras… realmente eso fue algo que no se gana la confianza de los demás.

Sin embargo debido a su voz y a su honestidad en no querer ir a un hospital ella no pudo negarse y más aún luego de prometerle que ella no lo llevaría a un hospital.

"…Tuve un accidente," Luego de pensarlo un poco Setsuna decidió inventar una historia antes que decir la verdad ya que si se descubría que él era parte de Celestial Being entonces era completamente seguro que esa chica llamaría a la policía para intentar arrestarlo y eventualmente todo el país pondría esfuerzo en encontrarlo y luego todo la Union.

Después de todo para muchos Celestial Being era únicamente un grupo peligroso gracias a sus intervenciones armadas.

Además Japón seguía siendo un miembro de la Union por lo que cuando supieran que él estaba aquí se comenzaría una búsqueda general por todo el país y lo más probable con la ayuda de todos los otros miembros de la Union y que lo más probable era que con los recursos que poseían ellos serían capaces de capturarlo si él no lograba encontrar ayuda.

En otras palabras aquí él debía ser capaz de engañar a esa chica (Aun cuando se sentía mal mentirle a alguien que lo ayudo y respeto sus deseos de no ir a un hospital además de darle comida y un lugar donde dormir) o sino su propia vida podría estar en riesgo.

Después de eso él podría enfocarse en recuperar su Exia.

"Mi familia y yo somos extranjeros que vienen de otro país, estábamos disfrutando nuestras vacaciones," Elaboro Setsuna su mentira.

"¿Y cuál es tu país?" Pregunto una Houki que intentaba saber más sobre ese chico ya que si bien ella no estaba del todo convencida después de esa escena que los dos tuvieron en la playa su historia hasta este momento se veía bastante sólida y posible.

Si al final resultaba que 'Kamal' era una mala persona o un criminal entonces ella usaría su espada de madera para llevarlo a la ley, pero parece que después de todo era solo un chico que tuvo un accidente.

"…Yo vengo de Túnez," Fue lo que dijo Setsuna cono respuesta a la pregunta de su país de origen.

Y si bien esa respuesta era falsa Setsuna tenía seguridad en que él podría pasar desapercibido ya que para comenzar la gente de países como Japón no estaba muy informada sobre cosas como países ubicados en esa zona del mundo. Además que su país original de Krugis ya no existía…

Y al parecer la respuesta de Setsuna había funcionado cuando Houki simplemente asintió, ya que la apariencia física de ese chico hacia a uno pensar que él podría venir de un lugar de esa zona del mundo.

"Yo iba con mi familia en un viaje turístico a las playas de Japón en donde además planeamos ir a bucear, el traje que yo estaba vistiendo era uno especial para el buceo," Mintió Setsuna, "Sin embargo mientras estaba solo en una lancha tuve un accidente y termine a la deriva y entre todo eso debí terminar en donde me encontraste," Finalizo su falsa explicación el Piloto del Exia.

Normalmente una chica como Houki sospecharía más de las palabras de ese chico que ella conoció en circunstancias tan extrañas además de que su historia de ir a bucear ya de por si sonaba muy sospechosa.

Sin embargo la razón por la que ella decidió creerle a Setsuna… fue por la honestidad en su voz. Al escucharlo hablar con tal honestidad ella supo que el no mentía.

Lo que Houki no sabía era que Setsuna era simplemente demasiado bueno mintiendo y haciéndolo sonar lo suficientemente creíble como para engañarla. Debido a su entrenamiento cuando él fue miembro de KKG y luego de Celestial Being, Setsuna era capaz de sonar totalmente honesto al decir mentiras.

Si bien debido a su naturaleza silenciosa y poco comunicativa a menos que uno le hablase primero el Piloto del Exia no había podido usar a plenitud esa particular habilidad eso no significaba que el todavía no fuese hábil mintiendo y pensando en una mentira en tan solo un instante.

"…ya veo, lo siento," Dijo ella con un tono de arrepentimiento por esa interrogación y por seguramente hacerle recordar algo malo como ese accidente.

Al oír esas palabras Setsuna supo que su mentira había funcionado.

"No te lamentes Shinonono-san," Contesto Setsuna en su usual tono de voz estoico, "Fue un accidente pero gracias a ti estoy bien, ahora después de comer iré a donde mis padres están y todo volverá a la normalidad,".

Sin embargo antes que ella pudiese pensar que todo estaba dicho… ella recordó cierto detalle.

"Un momento Majirif-san," Dijo ella, "Entonces no deberíamos intentar contactar a tus padres, seguramente deben estar muy preocupados,".

"La relación con mis padres es… complicada," Setsuna se limitó a decir eso como respuesta, "De ser posible preferiría simplemente mostrarme ante ellos que ser llevado a un hospital y hacer que ellos me viniesen a buscar, realmente ellos no tendrían problemas si yo no volviese por unos días," Con esa explicación Setsuna dio una respuesta razonable sin entrar en detalles.

"Y-ya veo…" Contesto una Houki que ahora estaba ligeramente incomoda por tal respuesta inesperada, si bien él no había dicho directamente nada la implicación en sus palabras sobre como era su relación con sus padres era bastante clara.

Lo que Houki no sabía era que la verdadera razón por la que Setsuna sonaba tan honestamente con problemas por el mero hecho de hablar de sus padres… era porque en general el tema de sus padres era uno que Setsuna buscaba nunca mencionar aun en situaciones como esta donde él estaba inventando una historia.

Después de todo… el simplemente no podía ni mencionarlos aun en una situación ficticia.

Él había matado a sangre fría a sus padres… él no tenía derecho de siquiera referirse a ellos en ningún contexto. Incluso ahora que él lo hacía por necesidad quedaba claro que hacerlo era algo que le desagradaba.

Con ese tema zanjado y con Houki convencida de su falsa historia Setsuna decidió usar ese instante para intentar ganar información.

"¿No ha habido ninguna noticia de Celestial Being últimamente?" Pregunto Setsuna en su usual tono de voz serio.

Con esa pregunta Setsuna esperaba tener una idea mucho más clara de cómo había terminado todo, claramente se habría hecho un anuncio sobre lo que había ocurrido.

"¿Celestial Being?" Repitió una confundida Houki, siendo la primera vez que ella escuchaba ese nombre.

Fue esa reacción natural de Houki lo que causo que Setsuna comenzase a entender que había algo malo con el lugar donde él estaba, tan solo reaccionar así al nombre 'Celestial Being' daba a entender que algo andaba muy mal.

Debido a que para este punto de la historia, después de meses de continuas intervenciones armadas por partes de Celestial Being incluso en lugares remotos del planeta debería saberse de ellos.

Y con solo escuchar a esa chica hablando japonés, Setsuna supo que se encontraba en Japón el cual era un lugar con un nivel considerable de tecnología como para no saber de Celetial Being.

Incluso alguien que no viese noticias habría al menos sabido algo o escuchado ese nombre… pero Houki no dio siquiera un indicio de eso.

Al ver la mirada de Setsuna quien esperaba una respuesta, Houki decidió intentar darle una aunque ella no estaba segura de lo que él estaba hablando.

"Yo nunca escuche hablar de un nombre como ese… ¿Es un grupo musical o algo así?" Dijo ella como respuesta.

Para ella un nombre como 'Celestial Being' sonaba más que nada como el de un grupo musical.

"…Correcto, es un grupo musical de mi país," Al ver que ella realmente no sabía nada Setsuna decidió dar esa respuesta en lugar de intentar descubrir más o explicarle a ella que era lo que era Celestial Being, cosa que debería ser conocimiento general en el mundo y en países desarrollados como este, "Es inmensamente popular pero supongo que eso era solo en mi país,".

Sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era preocupante que nada hubiese sido dicho en las noticias.

Normalmente cualquiera de los grupos hubiese anunciado públicamente que los Gundam fueron derrotados y capturados para así mostrar que se terminó derrotando a Celestial Being. Incluso si ninguno hubiese sido capturado se hubiese anunciado la victoria sobre Celestial Being… el punto era que después de esa gran batalla al menos algo debía haber sido anunciado.

Tan solo eso le daba esperanza a Setsuna que su Gundam no había sido encontrado y se encontraba en alguna parte en el fondo del mar donde él podría de alguna manera rescatarlo.

Pero… aun si su Gundam hubiese sido capturado y el fuese el único miembro sobreviviente de Celestial Being entonces aun así el haría todo lo posible por llegar hasta su Gundam, aun si Setsuna se tuviese que poner a sí mismo en peligro.

Después de todo el nunca permitiría que unos extraños tocasen a su Exia y lo comenzasen a desarmar para descubrir cómo funcionaba… la mera idea e causaba ira al joven que usualmente era un chico estoico.

Pero como al parecer ese no era el caso Setsuna podía evitar una acción drástica como salir corriendo para buscar información si es que su Exia se encontraba en el fondo del mar.

"Ya comí lo suficiente," Comento Setsuna quien a la vez puso su cuchara por sobre su plato vacío el cual el dejo en la bandeja, "Ahora solo intentare descansar un poco más," Aunque en realidad él ya había descansado lo suficiente, Setsuna solo deseaba estar solo por un rato para ordenar sus pensamientos con respecto a la nueva información que él había recibido.

Si, un momento a solas era lo mejor para Setsuna.

"Muy bien Majirif-san," Asintió Houki quien tomo la bandeja, "Descansa lo que necesites," Después de escuchar su 'historia' Houki decidió dejar que ese desconocido se continuase quedando al menos por un rato más.

Así ella dejo la habitación dejando finalmente solo a Setsuna.

Ella pudo ver al menos era que a pesar de lo sospechoso que se parecía en el primer encuentro que ambos tuvieron… Houki pudo ver que 'Kamal' no era una mala persona aun cuando era un chico misterioso. El destino de ella y del Miembro de Celestial Being que pilotaba el Gundam Exia había terminado siendo unido aun cuando él y ella por toda lógica jamás debieron encontrarse en primer lugar debido a ser de distintos mundos.

 **-Más Tarde ese mismo día, (Dojo)-**

Ahora mismo en el dojo para practicar kendo que se encontraba junto a la casa de Houki la podemos ver a ella practicando con una espada de madera.

Houki nuevamente se había puesto el uniforme de la Academia para seguir intentando acostumbrarse.

Como ahora ella no tenía nada que hacer ya que 'Kamal' continuaba durmiendo ella aprovecho para entrenar un poco.

Cualquiera podía notar que Houki era muy talentosa cuando se trataba de usar su espada. Incluso alguien sin experiencia podría notar que ella se movía con bastante confianza y coordinación en sus movimientos.

Luego de unos minutos más de entrenar ella finalmente se detuvo.

Después de esa sesión de entrenamiento ella necesitaría un baño ya que ahora ella estaba sudando levemente.

Sin embargo Houki nunca supo que desde hace unos minutos… ella había estado siendo observada.

"…Eso fue impresionante," E inesperadamente Houki escucho una voz.

Rápidamente ella dirigió su atención al origen de esa voz… para ver a cierto chico ahí.

"¿Kamal-kun?" Dijo una sorprendida Houki al ver a Setsuna estando en la puerta del dojo, aparentemente ella había estado mirando practicar sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Tal había sido la sorpresa para Houki que no había notado que había cambiado la forma en que llamo a Setsuna.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan rápido? ¿No deberías haberte quedado descansando?".

El debería haber estado descansando en cama después de todo lo que le paso…

"Originalmente iba a hacer eso, sin embargo luego de un rato decidí que ya no necesitaba descansar," Contesto honestamente Setsuna.

Eso era verdad ya que el cuerpo de Setsuna debido a su entrenamiento era mucho más que el cuerpo de un chico promedio de su edad.

Él estaba tentado a simplemente aprovechar ese momento en que fue dejado solo para irse sin que esa chica se diese cuenta.

Pero… aún faltaba cierto objeto importante que Setsuna quería llevarse y por cómo iban las cosas el veía posible llevárselo sin mayores complicaciones en lugar de ciegamente buscar por él.

Pero el problema aquí era que el necesitaba hablar con Houki ya que ella definitivamente sabría donde se encontraba lo que el buscaba.

Asique el Piloto del Exia comenzó a buscarla a ella hasta que la encontró practicando con su kendo, y aun cuando el tenia urgencia para irse, Setsuna no quiso interrumpir a una Houki que estaba completamente concentrada en su entrenamiento, quizás el hizo eso porque ella lo había ayudado bastante.

Setsuna pudo apreciar que esa chica poseía una técnica avanzada con su espada a tal grado de que si el tuviese que pelear con ella usando únicamente espadas Setsuna veía posible que ella lo derrotase.

Claro eso sería en un combate con reglas ya que si fuese a la muerte entonces Setsuna ganaría en diez de diez enfrentamientos con ella.

"Por cierto Majirif-san," Dijo Houki al recordar las primeras palabras que Setsuna dijo al llegar al dojo, "¿Realmente crees que mis movimientos fueron impresionantes?".

"Correcto, tus movimientos fueron muy buenos y tu movilidad fue muy fluida, por eso creo que es impresionante que alguien tan joven como tu tenga tanta habilidad," Y nuevamente Setsuna dio un cumplido honesto a la chica de cabello negro.

Por otra parte para Houki el hecho de tener a un chico apreciando y dándole un cumplido a sus habilidades con la espada era algo bastante inusual… pero no desagradable.

"Gracias," Respondió ella con un leve sonrojo por tener recibir el cumplido de ese chico gracias a sus habilidades con la espada.

Ese sonrojo no era el mismo que una chica desarrollaría por el cumplido de un chico por el que se tenían sentimientos de romance, sino más bien el sonrojo de que un desconocido reconociese sus habilidades.

Afortunadamente para ella Setsuna ni noto ese sonrojo y continúo hablando.

"Quería saber si tenías por ahí mi traje de anoche," Dijo Setsuna, "Ese traje azul que yo llevaba puesto cuando nos encontramos es mi traje de buceo,".

Ese traje de piloto lo había acompañado desde que Celestial Being oficialmente comenzó con las intervenciones armadas por lo que había cierto valor sentimental.

Fuese como fuese ese traje también era importante y Setsuna no quería perderlo.

"Lo deje en una bolsa junto con el casco," Respondió Houki, "Te lo voy a traer," Y con eso ella dejo el dojo y se dirigió a donde ella había dejado aquello que Setsuna buscaba.

Setsuna se quedó ahí en medio del dojo esperando tranquilamente a que Houki regresase.

En cosa de unos minutos ella regreso con dos bolsas, una en cada mano.

"Aquí tienes," Dijo ella al pasarle ambas bolsas.

Efectivamente era su traje de piloto el que estaba dentro de esa bolsa y su casco que estaba en la otra bolsa… aunque claro el daño todavía estaba ahí. El hecho de que Houki no hubiese preguntado sobre eso mostraba que ella todavía creía la falsa historia sobre el 'accidente en lancha'.

"Gracias," Agradeció Setsuna, realmente encontrarse con esa chica fue un verdadero golpe de suerte ya que además de no llamar a una ambulancia y llevarlo a su casa ella incluso le dio comida y le entrego sin problemas su traje, "Gracias por todo,"

"No, está bien," Contesto ella, "Cuando te vi tan confundido y cansado la noche anterior no podría perdonarme a mí misma si te dejase ahí Majirif-san," Y es era verdad ya que Houki era una chica con un buen corazón y no podría dejarlo simplemente tirado.

Y según la (falsa) historia de Setsuna ella creía que hizo lo correcto al no llamar a la ambulancia.

"Aun así Majirif-san, ese traje de buceo y casco son realmente inusuales," Houki no pudo evitar comentar eso después de haber visto en detalle ese traje.

De hecho casi parecía el traje de un piloto que uno vería pilotando una nave espacial o algo así… pero como 'Kamal' dijo que era un trajo de buceo entonces Houki le creyó.

"…Ese traje de buceo es uno bastante caro," Nuevamente mintió Setsuna ya que lo que Houki le había dado era su traje para pilotear su Gundam, "Fue diseñado para ayudar a mantener vivo a uno aún bajo la alta presión de las profundidades si algún animal venenoso intenta tocar al usuario,".

Aunque Houki no era experta ella al menos pudo ver que ese 'traje de buceo' se veía fuerte.

Ese traje era lo último que le faltaba a Setsuna para tenerlo todo listo.

Con esto él ya tenía todo, ahora era cosa de ir a buscar a su Exia y luego intentar contactar a los demás si alguno de ellos continuaba con vida. Y si ninguno de los demás seguía con vida… entonces Setsuna trataría de buscar como reparar su Gundam para continuar el solo con la misión de Celestial Being.

Mientras el pudiese continuar luchando junto a su Gundam él lo haría…

Y para hacer eso Setsuna necesitaba irse de esta casa.

"Shinonono-san, te agradezco el haberme ayudado," Y con eso Setsuna hizo una reverencia como era costumbre para estas situaciones en Japón, "Pero ahora que estoy recuperado y tengo mis cosas debo irme, no quiero que mis padres se preocupen más de la cuenta," Dijo el después de terminar su reverencia.

El hecho de que ese chico se tuviese que ir era únicamente lo natural. Es decir el hecho de que Kamal se tuviese que ir era únicamente lógico, después de todo los dos no eran amigos ni tampoco gente cercana. Él tenía su propia vida y sus propias razones para estar en este país.

"Te llevare hacia la puerta," Dijo ella, a lo que Setsuna asintió y comenzó a seguirla.

Puede que Setsuna F. Seiei fuese alguien enfocado en su misión, sin embargo el seguía siendo un ser humano con emociones y ahora mismo él estaba agradecido con esa chica.

Incluso una parte de el deseaba volver a verla después para darle las gracias de otra forma, quizás un regalo o algo así… pero él sabía que eso no podía ocurrir.

De hecho la mejor forma de agradecerle a ella sería el nunca más volver a aparecer frente a sus ojos.

Después de todo el únicamente traería problemas para ella con el simple hecho de acercarse, asique para mostrar su agradecimiento el no volvería a mostrarse frente a Houki.

 **-Entrada de la Casa de Houki-**

Y ahora en la entrada de esta casa de estilo japonés podemos ver como Setsuna se encontraba afuera y Houki se encontraba adentro.

Para ambos este era un adiós después de ese corto tiempo que los dos pasaron juntos.

Ellos no eran amigos ni nada como eso, de hecho ellos apenas podían ser considerados como conocidos.

Ni siquiera eran personas que estaban supuestas a encontrarse el uno con el otro y aun así ocurrió debido a un evento sin explicación lógica. Sin embargo ocurrió y fuera de eso no había nada más.

En otras palabras aun cuando esto era una despedida… no había verdadero peso emocional.

Houki por su parte podía simplemente indicarle donde estaba la puerta a 'Kamal', sin embargo a pesar del corto tiempo ese chico no había mostrado ser desagradable e incluso le dio un cumplido a sus habilidades con la espada, por eso Houki decidió despedirse de el en la puerta.

Setsuna miro directamente a los ojos de Houki. La mirada del Miembro de Celestial Being era su típica mirada seria pero ahora que el miraba directamente a los ojos de ella aquella mirada era tan penetrante que Houki de forma inconsciente retrocedió un paso.

Sin embargo no había malicia ni nada pero al no ser muy bueno con situaciones como esta, Setsuna simplemente no sabía que esa mirada no sería la más indicada para dar unas simples gracias.

"…Gracias por ayudarme, te aseguro que no lo olvidare," Fueron las últimas palabras que Setsuna le dijo a Houki antes de comenzar a caminar fuera del hogar de ella, sin darse la vuelta en ningún instante para volver a ver a esa chica por última vez.

Ya que él no la volvería a ver, eso había decidido él. Así ella no estaría en peligro.

Para Setsuna esta sería la última vez que el vería a esa chica ya que lo que él debía hacer ahora era enfocarse en encontrar su Gundam y de ser posible contactar a los demás miembros de Celestial Being… si es que estos habían sobrevivido aquella batalla.

Pero para Houki este era el adiós definitivo.

Oh… cuan equivocado estaba el miembro de Celestial Being.

Ellos volverían a verse.

 **-Ciudad, Edificio Abandonado (5 Días Después)-**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Setsuna se había despertado en este mundo después de misteriosamente aparecer sin ninguna explicación lógica.

Durante esos dos días Setsuna tuvo que acomodarse en un edificio de apartamentos abandonado para no levantar muchas sospechas de la gente de la ciudad.

Para comenzar el no poseía nada de dinero ni tampoco se sentía cómodo con la idea de robar para obtener dinero asique obtener una casa o apartamento de forma legal estaba fuera de consideración.

Aun si el tuviese dinero a su disposición era del todo probable que ni siquiera ese fuese valido en esta época y eso se aseguraría de darle atención indeseada a Setsuna, quien quería evitar problemas hasta encontrar algo que lo ayudase a tener una pista de como volver a su mundo.

Por eso Setsuna se movía cuando era de noche para evitar llamar la atención, además gracias a su entrenamiento él podía soportar cosas como tener que vivir en un edificio abandonado que no tenía agua pero al menos tenia electricidad.

Incluso él fue capaz de tener una computadora funcional usando piezas de computadoras que habían sido tiradas a la basura pero que aún podían seguir funcionando, por lo que sacando esas piezas, Setsuna pudo armar su propia computadora con conexión a internet.

Comparado con la vida que él tuvo que vivir en el _Reino de Krugis_ cuando la guerra estaba en su punto… este lugar era mucho mejor en comparación y no tenía el peligro de ser bombardeado por un ejército enemigo o morir en cualquier momento.

"…" Aun cuando el no dijo nada, era claro por su expresión facial que tenía el ceño fruncido que no le agrado para nada a Setsuna recordar su época en _Krugis_ y como miembro de la _KPSA_. Aquella época de su vida donde la muerte y el peligro eran abundantes… y ni siquiera por una buena razón.

Todo eso… por un Dios que no existía en este mundo.

Todo ese dolor y sufrimiento traído por la guerra que le había quitado todo… aquello que hizo que la guerra fuese lo que Setsuna buscase eliminar a toda costa y que lo termino guiando hacia Celestial Being.

"…No es tiempo de pensar en eso…" Se dijo a si mismo Setsuna mientras sacudió un poco su cabeza para evitar pensar en esos recuerdos ya que él nunca estaba de ánimo para esos recuerdos y solo conseguiría hacerse las cosas más difíciles para sí mismo en una situación que de por sí ya era complicada.

Si, lo que él debía hacer ahora era buscar una forma de regresar a su mundo y encontrar a su Exia.

Por lo que Setsuna recuerda, él estaba dentro de su Exia la última vez que él estuvo en su mundo. Como él había terminado en una playa, Setsuna asumió que el Exia se había materializado en el océano de este mundo y que debido a que su cabina se encontraba expuesta su cuerpo había salido de su Gundam y termino siendo arrastrado por la marea hacia la costa donde Houki lo encontró dormido.

Setsuna no considero la posibilidad de haber descendido desde el espacio exterior por varias razones.

La primera era que con sus búsquedas en la internet el no encontró ninguna noticia de algún objeto cayendo de los cielos o alguna marejada enorme en ninguna parte cerca de los mares de Japón.

Aun si algo como eso tratase de ser ocultado por los gobiernos del mundo, el evento de un objeto cayendo del cielo a tal altura era demasiado grande como para ocultarlo con totalidad debido a los efectos inmediatos.

Claramente un objeto como el Exia cayendo desde el espacio hubiese causado algo como gran ola… sin mencionar que la fricción de entrar a la atmosfera con la cabina expuesta hubiese carbonizado a Setsuna…

Sin embargo si su Gundam se hubiese materializado a una altura no demasiado extrema o incluso sobre la superficie del océano, eso hubiese dado una explicación consistente de como la corriente lo hubiese llevado a la costa y de cómo no hubo ningún impacto mayor o una ola gigante.

Si bien esto era pura teoría, era al menos algo que le podía ayudar a Setsuna a comenzar a buscar lo que era una pieza de tecnología muy importante.

Después de todo el Horno Solar todavía estaba en el Exia. Y ese era un objeto de suma importancia que no podía caer en manos de alguien que no estuviese relacionado con Celestial Being.

Eso era lo que haría un miembro de Celestial Being: El priorizar la seguridad del Horno Solar por sobre todas las cosas, incluso sacrificando el Gundam de ser necesario.

Sin embargo… en el caso de Setsuna…

"Tengo que encontrar a Exia…" Murmuro el Piloto de Gundam, mostrando que en lo personal para él, su Gundam Exia era lo que más le importaba.

Si, Setsuna sabía a la perfección que el GN Drive debía tomar prioridad en este tipo de situación… pero para él era el Gundam lo que tomaba más importancia.

Para Setsuna los Gundams tenían un significado mucho más profundo de lo que las demás personas entenderían.

Para Setsuna F. Seiei un Gundam era un símbolo… un símbolo de aquello capaz de erradicar los conflictos y guerras.

…Y un Gundam fue lo que le salvo la vida a Setsuna hace muchos años y la razón por la que los admiraba en primer lugar… y a la vez deseaba convertirse en uno.

Debido a tales sentimientos él no podía quedarse tranquilo hasta que el supiese donde se encontraba el Exia aun cuando después de sus varios intentos no hubiese habido pista alguna. Mientras el siguiese con vida entonces

De hecho para este punto se estaba convirtiendo en algo que le daba un dolor de cabeza a Setsuna debido a la falta de resultados a pesar de haber intentado todo este tiempo el conseguir la más mínima pista.

Pero como aún no se llegaba a ningún lado…

"Quizás salir a caminar pueda ayudarme a despejar mi cabeza," Se dijo a si mismo Setsuna, quien se levantó del suelo y apago su computadora.

Realmente el pasar todo su tiempo dentro de ese abandonado lugar no era lo mejor para su salud, sin embargo no había nada mejor que hacer que intentar buscar alguna noticia, algún rastro que lo lleve a encontrar a su Exia.

Poco sabia Setsuna que lo que iba a ser originalmente una simple caminata para despejar su mente se iba a convertir en un evento que desencadenaría consecuencias que ni el siquiera hubiese podido predecir.

Una de esas seria que por primera vez en la vida el iría a una escuela.

 **-Playa-**

Por las casualidades de la vida el lugar donde Setsuna termino fue en la playa en la que él había sido encontrado por Houki. Quizás sus propios instintos le habían sin saberlo guiado a este lugar.

Igual este lugar estaba totalmente vacío al ser día de semana en el inicio de clases mientras que los adultos estaban ocupados con sus trabajos.

Mirando hacia el horizonte y pensando en Celestial Being… Setsuna no pudo evitar comenzar a hablar, y aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca fueron… los nombres de aquellos que también eran miembros de la tripulación del Ptolemaios.

"Sumeragi Lee Noriega… Christina Sierra… Feldt Grace… Lichtendahl Tsery… Lasse Aeon… Ian Vashti… Joyce B. Moreno…" Por alguna razón… quizás nostalgia al darse cuenta totalmente de lo lejos de casa que Setsuna estaba causo que el Piloto del Exia se pusiese a murmurar los nombres de los demás miembros de Celestial Being que ayudaron en el Ptolemaios.

A fin de cuenta fue con ellos con quien el paso la mayor parte de su tiempo aun si el no hablase mucho a menos que fuese sobre las próximas misiones de Celestial Being.

Si ellos habían sobrevivido o no… honestamente desde aquí eso Setsuna no lo podía confirmar. Pero él deseaba que lo hubiesen hecho.

Setsuna esperaba que ese hubiese sido el caso ya que… si ellos aún estaban ahí entonces Celestial Being podría continuar existiendo y por lo tanto continuar con la misión de ponerle un fin a las guerras.

Y para eso…

"Tieria Erde… Allelujah Haptism… Lockon Stratos…" Y finalmente Setsuna termino diciendo los nombres de los otros tres Gundam Meisters.

Aquellos con los que el directamente había compartido el campo de batalla como compañeros luchando por un simple propósito aun si se ganaban el odio del mundo por ello.

Setsuna no sabía si ellos (A parte de Lockon quien había muerto frente a los ojos de Setsuna) todavía se encontraban con vida después de aquella final ya que Setsuna y los demás terminaron separados ya que los enemigos atacaron por varias partes.

Si todavía estaban con vidas de seguro darían por hecho que el habría muerto ya que no podrían localizarlo al estar en otro mundo.

Setsuna solo esperaba que ellos estuviesen dispuestos a continuar combatiendo por el propósito de Celestial Being si es que todavía estaban con vida.

De hecho aun si ellos ya no estaban Setsuna estaba dispuesto a continuar peleando por el objetivo de Celestial Being para ponerle fin a las guerras. Él estaba dispuesto a reparar su Exia como fuese posible con sus habilidades (Él no era un mecánico ni nada como eso, pero al menos algo podría el hacer aun si eran trabajos rudimentarios que únicamente pudiesen mantener junto su Gundam en lugar de repararlo) y continuar acabando con los conflictos que Celestial Being acabaría si ellos continuasen con su misión.

Pero en este mundo… Setsuna no podía hacer siquiera eso, él no podía siquiera continuar con aquella misión.

Todo realmente estaba muy lejos y Setsuna no sabía cómo regresar… si es que era posible regresar en primer lugar.

Asique ante esa incertidumbre y acumulación de factores… el Piloto del Exia dijo el nombre de aquello que el extrañaba más.

"Gundam…" Irónicamente lo que Setsuna extrañaba más en estos momentos era su Gundam Exia en lugar de alguna persona en específico.

Su Exia era importante para el de una forma que otras personas no lo entenderían aun si lo pensasen duramente.

El hecho de que estuviese perdido en este mundo… realmente provocaba cierto vacío o incluso dolor en el corazón de Setsuna. Y ese vacío simplemente no se iría hasta que su Exia estuviese de nuevo a su lado.

¿Dónde podría estar…?

Sin embargo fue en ese momento en que Setsuna miraba a su reflexión en el océano que las cosas iban a comenzar a cambiar para sacarlo de ese estado de estancamiento en el que él se encontraba… únicamente no de la manera que el esperaba.

Eso comenzó cuando Setsuna miro su reflejo en la superficie del agua simplemente para continuar pasando el tiempo en ese lugar.

Ya que arriba de el… ¡Algo comenzó a descender de los cielos a una gran velocidad!

En un principio lo que el Miembro de Celestial Being vio fue un pequeño punto de color negro arriba de él, un punto que podía ser un avión que estaba en el cielo o un animal salvaje que estaba a una gran altura.

Sin embargo ese pensamiento resulto ser erróneo conforme el punto de color negro comenzó a bajar más y más hasta que una forma pudo comenzar a ser reconocida.

Como el punto de colisión iba a ser donde se encontraba Setsuna este rápidamente se alejó.

Y lo que fuese que iba cayendo desde el cielo termino de descender… pero sorprendente a pesar de caer a una gran velocidad ese objeto no impacto contra la arena sino que se detuvo unos cuantos pasos arriba.

Lo que se encontraba en frente de Setsuna era…

' _¡Infinite Stratos!'_ Dijo mentalmente Setsuna al poder reconocer que tipo de maquina usaba su atacante.

Debido a la internet Setsuna fue capaz de aprender lo suficiente sobre los IS… incluso pudo reconocer el modelo de IS que estaba frente suyo debido a que esa información era pública.

' _Uchigane…'_ Confirmo Setsuna el modelo de IS que se encontraba al frente suyo.

El Uchigane era un modelo de IS que era producido en masa, en si no era tan avanzado o poderoso como un modelo personalizado. Pero seguía siendo un IS, lo que lo hacía más poderoso y peligroso que cualquier arma común y corriente.

La pregunta ahora era… ¿Qué era lo que hacía un IS en este lugar?

Sin embargo los instintos de Setsuna le estaban diciendo que se preparara, ya que era posible que la piloto de ese IS tuviese intenciones hostiles.

Y al parecer… esa idea se encontraba en lo cierto.

La piloto del Uchigane apunto la katana hacia Setsuna, claramente mostrando un intento de hostilidad. Lamentablemente ella estaba usando una máscara que ocultaba todo su rostro y cabello.

Y por instinto Setsuna se puso en posición de combate, sin embargo eso era nada más instinto ya que él sabía que sin ninguna arma… en contra de un IS él no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Sin embargo él ya tenía experiencia sobreviviendo contra algo similar… si bien la victoria no era posible para Setsuna, el escapar aun podía ser una posibilidad.

Fue entonces cuando la piloto del IS comenzó a hablar.

"Tú eres el origen de la anomalía que capto el radar," La voz que hablaba de la Misteriosa Piloto había quedado robótica gracias a un simulador de voz.

Ese era el tipo de simulador de voz que daba una voz robótica masculina, aun cuando únicamente podía ser una mujer alguien que pilotase un IS, seguramente el simulador de voz era para evitar que la voz fuese reconocida.

Pero lo que si era claro era que quien fuese que fuese esa mujer manejando ese Infinite Stratos… ella tenía intenciones claramente hostiles en un Setsuna que en estos momentos no poseía ningún arma para defenderse…

Realmente de un momento para otro la situación cambio de una simple caminata a algo mucho más grave…

Setsuna en estos momentos no tenía armas, no tenía idea donde estaba su Gundam y estaba a punto de enfrentarse a una maquina muy poderosa que era manejada por una misteriosa mujer que específicamente lo estaba buscando a él.

Entonces… ¿Podrá el Piloto del Exia salir de esta situación?

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y para el segundo cap esto termina con un… lo que definitivamente es una situación de peligro para Setsuna.

Setsuna ya se despertó y conoció a Houki en lo que termino siendo un encuentro amigable… ¿Se volverán a encontrar esos dos? Pues muy probablemente.

Aun cuando Setsuna pensó que eso no volvería a ocurrir ahora se ve más probable que ocurra ahora que él sabe que este no es su mundo.

Sin embargo su Exia no apare en ningún lado… ¿Dónde podrá estar?

Parece que incluso el usualmente estoico Setsuna puede sentir nostalgia, aunque dado lo lejos que esta de casa creo que incluso el sentiría nostalgia al darse cuenta de que no tenía forma de saber cómo regresar.

Decidí hacer algo que se enfocase en Setsuna fuera de la batalla, a él despertando e intentando ajustarse a su nueva situación, y como un guerrero entrenado para él no es muy difícil adaptarse a una nueva situación. Sin embargo incluso él no estaba entrenado para súbitamente terminar en otro mundo.

Por cierto el IS al que se enfrenta Setsuna es un Uchigane, el cual es un IS básico y producido en masa. Ese tipo de IS sin nada especial me pareció perfecto como un primer 'obstáculo' para el héroe de esta historia.

El nombre falso que Setsuna la de a Houki es 'Kamal Majirif' un nombre que el uso en el canon de 00. Y bueno aquí todos conocerán a Setsuna con ese nombre falso en lugar de su nombre código de Setsuna.

¿Estuvo buena la interacción de Houki y Setsuna?

¿Saldrá Setsuna bien de esta confrontación?

¿Quién es esa piloto que fue a confrontarlo?

Todo eso lo veremos en el siguiente cap de esta historia.


End file.
